


Hold On, When There’s Nothing Under Your Feet

by JaggedCliffs



Series: Afterword [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother Feels, F/M, Headcanon, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 17:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaggedCliffs/pseuds/JaggedCliffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor contemplates past, present, and future on the Bifrost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On, When There’s Nothing Under Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

> This was written long before the Thor 2 trailer, and I only recently found the time to post it, so just ignore the fact that Asgard fixed the Bifrost before Jane found out how to get her Einstein-Rosen Bridge working. Also, my feelings on Jane/Thor are that if the movie can make it work then I'll go with it.

Thor gazed at the endless stars, his steps halting just before the jagged edge of the Bifrost. “Can you see her?” he asked the gatekeeper.

“Yes.”

“How is she?”

“She searches for you,” Heimdall answered, his all-seeing golden eyes turned unwaveringly towards the starry depths.

Thor smiled. Though he longed for the other god’s far-reaching sight, Thor was content to learn of Jane from the guardian of the bridge. Jane was a brilliant mortal, and Thor sustained the hope that together she and Erik could rejoin their two realms.

And Thor _needed_ that hope. While he had come home to Asgard a better man than before, had been reunited with his parents and friends, Thor did not feel triumphant. He had lost too much declare his return a victory.

There had been scant few days since the restoration of his powers and - though his mind shuddered to think of it - Loki’s fall, and Thor still felt emptied, as if in gaining wisdom and humility he had to give something in return. When left alone to his thoughts, he became overwhelmed with the realization that Loki would never return, that his brother would never offer up a sly grin after one of his pranks, would never compose another clever retort with his silver tongue. Would never appear soundlessly by Thor’s side offering advice that could be mischievous, helpful, or both, depending on his brother‘s mood and inclinations. Thor had to turn away from these dark thoughts, else he would be consumed by sorrow.

Life on Asgard continued despite the loss of one of its princes. Thor too had to continue, and learn, now that he was no longer blind to his own faults.

So he holds onto the brightness of the mortals' friendship. Mayhap even Jane's love, though it had little time to blossom in either Thor's or Jane's hearts during their too-brief time together. Whilst Loki was lost to him - to mother, to father, to Asgard - Jane and Midgard would not be. At least, not with Jane's brilliant intellect and her burning desire to uncover the mysteries of the universe urging the mortals forward.

And perhaps eventually Thor might heal from the wounds Loki rent with his fall. There would always be scars, and Thor would never stop wanting for his wily, clever little brother. But with time, family, and friends he may learn to accept the loss.

He clings to this hope, for without it, Thor knows he would fall apart.


End file.
